plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Maniacal Laugh
225px |cost = 6 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Beastly |tribe = Trick |ability = A Zombie gets +5 /+5 and Frenzy. |flavor text = It's not so much "hahaha" as it is "mwahahaha."}} Maniacal Laugh is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 6 to play, and its ability gives a selected zombie +5 /+5 and the Frenzy trait. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Trick *'Ability:' A Zombie gets +5 /+5 and Frenzy. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description It's not so much "hahaha" as it is "mwahahaha." Update History Update 1.6.27 *Card image change. Strategies With Maniacal Laugh can easily turn the tide of the battle, or even potentially let you win the game. Using this on strong zombies can obliterate your opponent's defenses, and using it on weaker ones can make them quite formidable as well. However, since this trick is very expensive, you shouldn't waste it on a weakling unless you need it to save yourself, but rather use it on one of the recommended zombies below. Examples of zombies that form powerful combos with it are: * Any zombie with the [[Card#Strikethrough|'Strikethrough']] trait, as it has a higher likelihood of activating its Frenzy '''trait due to it also being able to hit a frail plant behind a tanky one. Only can do this normally. * Any zombie with the Anti-Hero' trait to allow it to plow through a plant in its way and hit your opponent for extra damage. Only can do this normally. * Any zombie with an ability that gives it lots of strength, such as or . * Any zombie who needs to survive or take damage to be formidable, such as Jester or . * Any zombie with the [[Card#Bullseye|'Bullseye']] trait, as its high strength will most likely tear through the plants and deal massive damage to the opponent without charging up their Super-Block meter. If this is done on either Shieldcrusher Viking or Wizard Gargantuar, the game can end within two turns unless they heal or Soul Patch is on the field. However, only Immorticia can normally use this combo. * Paparazzi Zombie, as his ability gives him a small boost on top of the Maniacal Laugh boost. * Nurse Gargantuar to strengthen his ability, resulting in 18 health healed if he successfully destroys one plant on his lane and then hits your opponent, and 20 if there are two plants. * Undying Pharaoh to boost his overall survivability. Zombies with the 'Frenzy trait like Smashing Gargantuar and Vimpire are better left alone from this trick unless you think the huge stat boost is worth it for them, as the zombies above may be more favorable to get the '''Frenzy trait. If you are playing as The Smash, you could also consider Coffee Zombie instead, if giving the Frenzy trait to all your zombies is what you really want. Against If you see your opponent saving 6 brains or more for tricks, and there are no threatening plants on the field that may otherwise tempt them to play Locust Swarm or Hail-a-Copter (against Immorticia only normally), it is likely that Maniacal Laugh is about to be played. In that case, you can play Brainana to take away their brains, or try to destroy the zombies on the field before they become a huge threat. Wall-Knight can use Uncrackable to avoid taking damage, allowing the player to stall and avoid taking damage, although you will not be able to react to this move on the turn it's used, unless you block and get it. Using tricks or fighters that allow you to Freeze zombies, such as or can also stall a zombie boosted from Maniacal Laugh for a turn or more. Ideally, Root Wall or can also be used if a plant is in the same lane as the boosted zombie. Smarty heroes can use cards with the Bounce effect, such as , as bouncing that zombie removes both its huge stat boost and its extra Frenzy trait. As a last resort, you can play Shamrocket, , or to destroy that zombie, but for the latter, see if any of your key plants get destroyed from it first. Also, all these can only be done if you can survive the Fight! phase since zombie tricks happen after plants get to play. Gallery Trivia *Its appearance is similar to the screen that appears in Neon Mixtape Tour when the Rap Jam is playing in Plants vs. Zombies 2, or the small screen of Dr. Zomboss next to the boss slots in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. *It and Gargantuars' Feast are the only robots or part-robots to not be in the tribe. Category:Tricks